Bose Bracer Guild
The Bose Bracer Guild is Bose's guild branch in the Liberl Kingdom. As such all missions, whether its a main or side mission, are found here. The chief of this guild is Lugran who is in charge of being reported all the results. Estelle and Joshua had to temporarily sign into the guild as they were junior bracers during the events of . It is located in the City of Bose as well. Setting The guild is located on the northern block of the City of Bose right next to the prestigious Anterose Restaurant. Inside contains the regular type of guild on the first floor with the chief to report to behind the counter and some bulletin boards to check for missions. The second floor is a more relaxing area for the guild members with some tables to sit and some books to read near a fireplace. The third floor is all for research with it studded with many books all over the place. Guild Bracers *Lugran - the chief of the guild who handles all the reports coming into to him. *Sting - a bracer with crimson hair who is always focused on his mission. *Estelle Bright - worked temporarily at the guild to investigate the missing Linde. *Joshua Bright - worked temporarily at the guild to assist Estelle in investigating the missing Linde. *Anelace Elfead - a senior bracer who still goes to the Bose Bracer Guild from time to time. Bracer Guild Missions Estelle and Joshua's missions during their time in Bose had very few main missions due to devoting most of their time to the incident of the missing airliner and the burglaries in the southern block of the City of Bose. As a result there are only 2 main missions, 9 side missions, and 2 hidden side missions. Main Missions: #Missing Airliner - the main story of the Chapter 1 where the party discovers who the culprits are and stops them. #South Block Burglary - The second main mission to find who committed the burglary which is also related to the missing airliner. Side Missions: *Ravennue Monster - there is a ferocious monster along the Ravennue Trail and it has to be exterminated. *Escort Request - Hardt needs someone to escort him to Ruan by the Krone Trail. *Bear Claw Survey - Spence from the pharmacy wants someone to search for sites where Bear Claw grows. *Ingredient Seeker - Gwen from the Anterose Restaurant wants 5 Monster Fowl Meat for her soup. *Stolen Ring - Launa got her ring stolen from the burglars in south block and wants it back. *East Bose Monster - Exterminate King Scorpion along the East Bose Highway. *Nebel Valley Monster - Exterminate Master Cryon along the Nebel Valley. *West Bose Monster - Exterminate Thunder Quake along the West Bose Highway. *New Ansel Path Monster- Exterminate Amber Turtle along the New Ansel Path Hidden Side Missions: *Amberl Tower Mystery - There was a voice at the top of the tower and you must escort the person back down. *Black Notebook - The Black Notebook found in the Sky Bandit Stronghold is actually a piece of evidence for a criminal at Haken Gate. Category:Liberl Locations Category:Bose Locations Category:Bracer Guilds